Still In My Heart
by Lovable Beauty
Summary: This fic takes place after the team has retired from battling. Leena about Bit and how he never said goodbye to her the day the group was supposed to split and go their own ways. But what happens when the two of them both recieve a call from Naomi about h


Still In My Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids! And I do not own the song "Still In My Heart", it belongs to Tracy Spencer. Please R&R!  
  
~*~= Lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leena sighed as she walked into her spacious apartment. These days, things weren't exciting at all, ever since the team had stopped battling, Leena never found anything very interesting. She was just like everyone else now. A single person, living by herself, and having a decent, yet boring job. "Ugh, this is so boring!" she groaned flopping down onto her couch and kicking off her high-heels. "I wish we still battled," she whispered to herself.  
  
She walked over to a large fireplace with dozens of pictures on the mantel, and a large picture above hanging on the wall. She sighed deeply as she looked at the large picture on the wall. It was a picture of the entire Blitz team, smiling brightly. It was just after the Royal Cup. Brad and Jamie stood on the right smiling, Doc was in the center equally happy, and Bit and Leena were off to the left, and Bit had his arm wrapped casually around her waist, and she leaned in to him sensually, winking to the camera in a flattering way, while Bit made a peace sign at the camera. "Oh, Bit," she choked out lightly, running a hand his face, as a silent tears ran down her pale cheeks.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"I can't believe this is all over," Bit whispered to himself, sitting on the roof of the base watching the stars.  
  
"Hey, Bit," Leena greeted.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Leena," he smiled affectionately at her.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" she smiled. The two had become good friends since they entered class S.  
  
"Sure, go ahead," he a grin played on his lips as he laid back. She sat down next to him, close enough to hear him breathing deeply. They just sat in silence for few moments until finally Leena broke the ice.  
  
"Bit?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked curiously.  
  
"We've been through a lot together right?" she asked looking down.  
  
"Yeah," he said slowly urging her to continue.  
  
"And I guess I just wanted to tell you that, I-I," her voice trailed off.  
  
"You what?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I-I, just wanted to wish you luck," she stated with a fake smile.  
  
"Oh," he said looking down disappointed.  
  
"Well, it's getting late. I guess we better head inside," she said standing up.  
  
"I think I'll stay out here for awhile." He answered.  
  
"Oh, alright then Bit. 'Night."  
  
"'Night. Sweet dreams," he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you too. Nothing X-rated," she laughed and began to walk away. He smiled. The two of them had always said that to each other every night since they became good friends.  
  
"And Bit?" Leena said turning around.  
  
"Yes?" he questioned hopefully.  
  
"I'm going to miss you after this. I can't believe the team is retiring, but I think we both knew it was going to happen someday." And she left.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"I wish I had told you. I'm such a coward," she whimpered, hanging her head in shame. "I should've told you dammit!" Leena screamed slamming her fist upon the mantel, causing some of the pictures to tumble over. She sighed frustrated with herself and reached over to pick up the picture. She gasped as she saw it. Leena was squirming uncomfortably on Bit's lap in the Liger Zero's cockpit. Leena just had to go shopping that day, but the car wasn't working and her sniper still needed some repairs form a previous battle. She smiled at the picture. Leena blushed furiously, while Bit had a light hue of pink on his cheeks. Brad had taken the picture without their knowing, but when Leena found out about it, instead of killing Brad, she asked to have it. At first he had thought it was just so she could burn it to keep Brad from using it as blackmail. But Brad finally gave in when he saw the pleading look in her eyes. "I wonder where Bit is right now…"  
  
  
  
~*~I just want you to know  
  
No matter where you go  
  
It doesn't matter cause you're still in my heart~*~  
  
  
  
"Hey Liger, how you doing?" Liger let out an affectionate roar at his partner. He smiled back, then sighed lightly. "I miss battling, don't you buddy?" he asked sadly. Liger nodded and gave another roar, only this time a little louder and full of much more excitement. "Yeah, Liger, I miss it." Liger then gave yet another roar. "You're right, I miss her too. I can't believe I was such a coward."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
The sun rose beyond the horizon early that morning. Bit Cloud was already awake, and ready to go. "Well, Liger, this is it. The beginning of our new lives," Bit said sadly. Liger roared as if to ask him what was wrong. "Nothing, boy, nothing at all. Let's get going." He jumped into the Liger's cockpit and they headed off.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"I shouldn't have done that. I should have told her. I didn't even say goodbye, I couldn't even do that! Now I'll never see her again. There is no way I can get into contact with anyone, except for maybe Brad, but I don't even know if Brad knows a way to get in touch with her. I guess this is an impossible situation," Bit sighed dejectedly, but Liger gave an encouraging roar. "You're right, bud, I can't give up on this. I won't give up."  
  
  
  
~*~Thinking of you  
  
Brings tears to my eyes  
  
Seems just a day we were planning our lives  
  
I'm so confused, wondering why, how could you leave without saying goodbye~*~  
  
  
  
Leena jumped at the shrill sound of the phone ringing. "Ugh, stupid telemarketers!" she mumbled and dragged her feet toward the phone. "I DON'T WANT ANY DAMN SUN BLOCK, SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Leena screamed into the receiver.  
  
"Um, hi, Leena?" A meek voiced responded.  
  
"Huh?" Leena asked calming down. "Who is this?"  
  
"It's me, Naomi."  
  
"Huh? Who? Wait, Naomi. That sounds familiar. Yeah, it does. NAOMI!" Leena a screeched happily. "Oh my gosh, it's been so long!"  
  
"Yeah, it has! So how are you?"  
  
"Pretty good, but life is so boring without battles!" she sighed.  
  
"Got that right. Well, sometimes it c an be pretty interesting."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Leena asked curiously, sensing Naomi was trying to hide something.  
  
"Leena, I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"What? What is it?" Leena asked slightly irritated.  
  
"I want you to be my maid of honor!" Naomi shrieked with happiness.  
  
"You're getting married! That's great!" Leena said happily, while she was really thinking in her mind, 'Why does Naomi always have all the luck?' "You're getting married to Brad right?" Leena asked stupidly.  
  
"No, Leena, I'm marrying Leon," Naomi said sarcastically. At this point Brad had walked into the room and his eyes widened. She stifled a laugh and just waved him off.  
  
"You are!" Leena exclaimed with surprise.  
  
"No, Leena, I am not marrying Leon! Of course I'm marrying Brad!" Brad breathed a sigh a relief and she chuckled lightly at this.  
  
"So why did you say you were marrying Leon? Oh my gosh, do you really love Leon and don't want to marry Brad?" Leena asked worried.  
  
She sighed with frustration. "Leena, I am not in love with your brother." Brad's eyes widened again and he looked like he was going to faint. "And I do want to marry Brad. I only said it because you asked a pretty stupid question." Brad's eyes returned to normal again and he breathed yet another sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh. Well, of course I'll be your maid of honor then!"  
  
"Thanks Leena! Well, I've got a few more people to get in touch with, I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"Sure, see ya, Naomi. Oh, and tell Brad I said hi, and sorry for scaring him," she laughed and hung up the phone. Naomi hung u pas well and Brad looked at her disapprovingly.  
  
She smiled and laughed at him. "Awww, don't be mad Brad, Leena and I were just having a little fun with you." She winked at him and started jogging away playfully.  
  
"Hey, you come back here!" Brad called after her and chased her around their home.  
  
Leena flopped down on her bed, her hair still wet from the shower. "Brad and Naomi, finally getting married," she smiled to herself. "She's so lucky…" she whispered and fell asleep, an image of Bit in her eyes. "Hmmm…Bit I love you," she muttered in her sleep.  
  
  
  
~*Picture your smile  
  
Inside of my head  
  
Still smell your cologne all over my bed  
  
Miss you so much  
  
I pray every night that the angels are watching and treating you right*~  
  
  
  
Bit awoke from his nap at the sound of a ringing phone. "Hello," he answered groggily.  
  
"Hey dude, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, hey Brad. Nothing much here. What about you?"  
  
"Well, actually I wanted to ask you to be my best man."  
  
"What? You mean you're getting married!" Bit exclaimed. "That's great!"  
  
"Yeah, so what's your answer?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask? Of course I'll be there!"  
  
"Great, see ya Bit."  
  
"Yeah, see ya." And the two hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Jamie here: Wow, Naomi and Brad are getting married! Why am I not surprised? I've been invited to the weeding, and so has Doc and Leon. But there are still a couple of weeks until the wedding, and we're all moving in with Naomi and Brad to help them prepare. How will Leena and Bit react when they see each other? Find out next time on Zoids: The Reunion. Ready! FIGHT! 


End file.
